B vitamini
B vitamini; B kompleks vitaminleri olarak da bilinir. B vitaminleri: * Vitamin B1 (tiyamin) * Vitamin B2 (G vitamini, riboflavin) * Vitamin B3 (Vitamin P, Vitamin PP, Niyasin) * Vitamin B5 (Pantotenik asit) * Vitamin B6 (Pridoksin, Pridoksamin) * Vitamin B7 (Vitamin H, Vitamin B-w, Biyotin) * Vitamin B9 (Vitamin M, Vitamin B-c, Folik asit) Gebelikte önem taşır. * Vitamin B12 (Siyanokobalamin) B vitamini nedir? Suda eriyen ve vitamin karakterinde çalışan koenzimlerin yapılarında bazı maddeler B grubu vitaminleri adını alırlar ve hücre metabolizmasında önemli yerleri vardır. B grubu vitaminleri arasında Biotin, folik asit, nikotinik asit, pantotenik asit gibi vitaminler bulunmakta ve B vitamini karışımı adı ile anılmaktadır Boza B grubu vitamin kaynağıdır. B vitaminleri yağların hazmedilmesini kolaylaştırdığı için ishallerin oluşmasını engeller. Buna ek olarak sinirleri dinlendirir, cilldi parlak, canlı ve diri tutar ve tırnakların kırılmamasının önüne geçer. B vitaminleri B-1, B-2, B-6 ve B-12 vitaminlerinin hepsine birden denir. Bu grup vitaminler İştah, sindirim ve sinir sistemi icin çok gerekli ve hayati öneme sahiptir. B grubu vitaminleri; tahıllar, yağsiz et, bobrek, yurek, beyin, karaciger, yer fıstığı, tavuk, ceviz, yumurta, kepek ekmeği ve yağlı tohumlarda mevcuttur. Doktorlar 40 farklı türde B vitamini olduğunu söylemektedir. Bunların hepsi tuz ve şeker gibi suda erir. Vücutta depolanmaları olanaksızdır. Bu yüzden b vitaminleri günlük düzenli olarak tüketilmelidir. '''B Grubu Vitaminlerinin Özellikleri:' Suda erir, vücutta depo edilmez. Yemeklerin pişme suyu dökülürse bu vitaminler de kaybolur. Faydaları: Gelişme, sinir ve sindirim sistemlerinin çalışmasını sağlar. Eksikliği Durumunda: İştahsızlık, yorgunluk, mide, bağırsak bozukluğu, kabızlık, gelişme geriliği, sinir iltihapları baş gösterir. B Vitamini Hangi Gıdalarda Bulunur: Maya, karaciğer, et, balık, yumurta sarısı, süt, yağsız peynir, hububat, kuru baklagil, kuru kayısı, ıspanak, bezelyede bol miktarda vardır İlk başlarda tek bir vitaminden, daha sonraları ise farklı pek çok maddeden ibaret olduğu fark edilen B vitaminleri, birbirlerinin tamamlayıcısı konumunda oldukları için çoğunlukla toplu halde verilirler. Toplu verilmeleri durumunda daha faydalı olan bu vitaminlerin her birine farklı farklı isimler ve kimilerine de sayılar verilmiştir. ' B vitamini kompleksi adını verdiğimiz bu vitaminler topluluğunda şu B vitaminleri vardır :' 1. B1 vitamini: Sığır etinde, tahıl kabuklarında ve bira mayasında çok fazla vardır Bunlara ek olarak iştahsızlık, sinir ağrıları ve gebelik hallerinde vücudun B1 vitaminine olan ihtiyacı artar. Bu yüzden gebelere, iştahsızlara ve sinir ağrısı yaşayan hastalara bu vitaminden verilir. B1 vitamini çok oranda bakla, soya fasulyesi, ekmek, ceviz, fındık, kuru bezelye ve yürekte, azımsanmayacak oranda da karnabahar, kuşkonmaz, mısır ekmeği ve patateste vardır. 2 B2 vitamini: Bu vitaminin noksanlığı gözde bazı bozukluklara, karanlıkta görme azalmasına yol açar. Fazla ışıktan korkma duygusu bile meydana getirir. Rengi sarı bir pigment olan B2 vitamininin noksanlığında meydana gelen belirtilerde dilin kırmızılaşması, dudaklarda, ağız köşelerinde çatlakların meydana gelmesi de vardır. Bu vitaminin eksikliği daha çok açlık çekilen ülkelerde, esir kamplarında gözlenir B2 vitamini ağızdan ilâç biçiminde alınabilir. Tüm bunlara ek olarak içinde bu vitaminin bulunduğu besinler de verilmek üzere belirtilerin yok edilebilir. B2 vitamini süt tozuyla böbrek ve karaciğerde çok fazla, peynir, süt, badem, yürek, kuru bezelye ve kuru fasulye deyse bol oranda vardır. Bunların yanında mantar, kuşkonmaz, yer fıstığı, soya fasulyesi ve yeşil fasulyede de bu vitamin bulunur. 3 Nikotin Asidi: Nikotinin okside olmasıyla oluşan bu vitamin ette, karaciğerde ve mayada vardır. Bu vitaminin eksik olduğu vücutlarda pelegra ismi verilen hastalık baş gösterir. Bu hastalıkta, başta psikolojik bozukluklar olmak üzere ishal, kansızlık, cilt iltihapları ve ağız içinde yaralar ortaya çıkar. Ancak, hastaya nikotin asidi verilerek bu belirtileri kısa zamanda yok etmek mümkündür. Bu vitamin damarlar üzerinde etkilidir. Deri damarlarının bozukluklarında, beyin damarlarının sıkışma ve tıkanma durumlarında, astımda, göğüs anjininde bu vitamin kullanılır. Fakat, nikotin asidinin amid biçimi damarları genişletmez, bu sebeple pelegranın tedavisinde nikotinamid kullanmak yöntemi seçilir. 4 Folik Asit: Yeşil yapraklı sebzelerde, buğdayda, yulafta, bira mayasında, balıkta, soya fasulyesinde, pirinçte, kesilmiş sütte, yumurta sarısında bulunur. B vitaminleri arasında önemli bir yeri bulunmaktadır. Bu vitaminin eksikliği kansızlığa sebep olur. Akyuvarlarda, kanın pıhtılaşmasına yarayan hücrelerde (trombosit) azalmaya yol açar. Böyle hastalara folik asit verilmek suretiyle kansızlığın üç – dört gün içinde giderilmesi mümkün olur, akyuvarlarda trombositlerin fazlalaşması sağlanır. Karaciğer sirozu ile gebelik ve loğusalıktan ileri gelen kansızlıklarda folik asit çok kullanılır. Ayrıca çocukluk çağı kansızlıkları ile beslenme bozukluğu kansızlıklarında da bu vitamin yararlıdır. Bu vitamin eksikliğinde hastanın durumuna gereken önem verilmeli, noksanlık giderilmelidir. 5 B12 vitamini: İnsan bağırsağındaki çeşitli bakterilerin de oluşturduğu bu vitamin pek çok bitkinin kökünde, sığırın böbreğinde, karaciğerinde ve dilinde vardır. Bu vitaminin en önemli yararı kan yapıcı olmasıdır. Bir çok etkilerinin yanında bu niteliğinden dolayı gereği çok olan B12 vitamini, içinde fosforla siyanür de bulunan organik bir bileşiktir. Kırmızı renktedir. Bu rengi kobalttan alır. Bileşim yönünden birbirine yakın, fakat etki bakımından farklı pek çok çeşidi vardır. İğneyle ve ağız yolu ile kansızlara verilen bu vitamin, sinir iltihaplarında, bilhassa siyatiklerde önemli rol oynar. 6 B6 vitamini: Kimyasal adı «prydoxine» dir. Gebelerin bulantı ve kusmalarında, kansızlıklarda kullanılır. Sebzelerin bir çoğunda, karaciğerde, buğdayda ve bira mayasında vardır. 7 Biyolin: Vücuttaki noksanlığınaa ruhi bozukluk, kansızlık, deride döküntüler meydana gelir. Yumurta sarısında ve karaciğerde bol miktarda bulunur. Mayada da biyotin vardır. Bu vitamine «H vitamini» adı da verilir. B Vitamini Hangi Yiyeceklerde Bulunur ? B vitamini nedir ve B vitamini hangi yiyeceklerde bulunur ? Suda eriyen vitaminlerden olan B vitaminleri vücutta depolanmadığından hergün besinlerle alınması gerekir. Vücut ihtiyaç duyduğu kadarını kullanır, fazlası atılır. Özellikle alkol tüketenlerde B vitamini eksikliği fazla oranda görülür. Bu yüzden B vitamini bakımından zengin olan yiyeceklerin tüketilmesi gerekir. B vitaminleri sinir sistemi, sindirim sistemi ve beyin fonksiyonlarının devamı için önemlidir. B Vitamini İçeren Besinler Nelerdir? B1 vitamini : Rafine edilmemiş tahıl, pirinç kabuğu, yumurta sarısı, brokoli, erik, ayçekirdeği, kuru üzüm, fıstık, bezelye, bira mayası, yulaf ezmesi B1 vitamini içeren gıdalar arasındadır. B2 vitamini : Süt ve süt ürünleri, yoğurt, yumurta sarısı, et, balık, hububatlar, kabuklu yemişler B2 vitamin içeren yiyecekler arasındadır. B3 vitamini içeren besinler : Peynir, süt, yumurta, balık, havuç, mısır, hurma, buğday. B5 içeren besinler : Kırmızı et, karaciğer, yumurta, tavuk, tahıllar, baklagiller, kuruyemişler B5 içeren yiyecekler arasındadır. B6 bulunan besinler : Muz, balık, yumurta, tavuk, süt, patates, mısır, yulaf, bezelye, lahana, soya fasulyesi, havuç, avokado, kuruyemiş B6 vitamini içeren yiyecekler arasındadır. Biotin hangi besinlerde bulunur? Yumurta, süt, balık, bira mayası, soya, patates, fındık, ceviz biotin içeren besinler arasındadır. Folik asit hangi besinlerdedir? : Koyu yeşil yapraklı sebzeler tüm tahıllar ve kuru baklagiller de folik asit bulunur. Kahverengi pirinç, arpa, mercimek, fasulye, fındık, ceviz, süt, peynir, yumurta sarısı, hurma, turunçgiller folik asit içerir. B12 içeren gıdalar : Karaciğer, böbrek, sığır eti, balık, süt, yumurta, peynir de B12 vitamini bulunur. B Vitaminleri ve fonkisyonları ve nelerde bulundukları B vitamini suda eriyen vitaminlerdendir.Vücutta depo olmazlar bu nedenle bu vitaminlere ihtiyaç fazladır.Sürekli olarak besinlerle almamız gerekir.Çünkü aldığımız anda fazlası idrar yolu ile atılır.Bu nedenle de sürekli almak gerekir.toksik değildir yani fazlalıklarının vücuda bir yan etkisi olmaz.Çok kolay emilirler.B vitaminleri fonksiyonlarına göre çeşitlere ayrılırlar. B1 Karbonhidratlardan enerji üretimi, beyin fonksiyonları ve sindirim sistemi için gerekli proteinleri vucudun kullanabilmesini sağlar.Kas ve sinir sistemi için gereklidir.Eksikliğinde hafıza zayıflığı, güçsüzlük, iştahzısızlık, dikkatsizlik,kabızlık, mide ağrısı, ayak ve ellerde karıncalanma görülür. Buğday, baklagiller karaciğer, ıspanak,, bamya, fasülye, pancar, badem, ceviz, fındık, esmer pirinç, yulaf, mısır,koyun eti, sığır eti, balık ve sütte bolca bulunur. B2 enerji üretimi için gerekli.Protein karbonhidrat ve yağklardan enerji üretilmesine katkı sağlar.Vücuttaki asit dengesini düzenler. Cilt,saç, tırnak ve gözler için önemli bir vitamindir. Süt ve süt ürünleri, karaciğer, böbrek, mantar, elenmemiş undan yapılmış ekmek, cerealler, badem, yeşil sebzeler,havuç,fındık, mercimek ,patetes gibi besinlerde ve sebzelerde bulunur. Eksikliğinde Gözlerde yanma ve bulanıklık, parlak ışığa hassasiyet, katarakt, yağlı saçlar, cilt sorunları, tırnakların çabuk kırılması, dudaklarda çatamalar gibi cilt ve deri problemleri görülür. B3 Protein karbonhidrat ve yağklardan enerjiüretimi, beyin fonksiyonları ve cilt sağlığı için gereklidir. Kan şeker seviyesini dengeler.Kanda kolesterol seviyesini düşürür. Karaciğer, böbrek, balık, tavuk, ekmek, cerealler, mantar, baklagiller, fıstık, fıstık yağı, ceviz, fındık, badem, bira mayası, esmer pirinç, esmer makarna,kabak ,incir, hurma Enerji azlığı, ishal, , baş ağrısı, bellek zayıflığı, uykusuzluk sıkıntı, çabuk kızma, depresyon, dişeti kanamaları veya hassasiyeti, sivilce, egzama. B5 Enerji üretiminde rol oynar. Beyin fonksiyonları ve sinirler için önemli. Cilt ve saç sağlığında önemli etkisi vardır. Doğada çok miktarda vardır.Bağırsaklarda da bir miktar sentez edilebilir. Karaciğer, böbrek,tavuk, yumurta, kırmızı et, buğday, mısır ve baklagillerde bolca bulunur. Ayrıca bir miktar bağırsaklarda da yapılmaktadır. Eksikliği kan şekerinde düşme, ellerde titreme, kalp çarpıntıya neden olur .Kramplar, ayaklarda yanma hissi, erken yorulma,enerji kaybı ve güçsüzlük. B6 Beyin fonksiyonları, hormonların üretimi için gerekli. Seks hormonlarını dengeler. Alerjik reaksiyonları engelleyen bir vitamindir. Karaciğer, böbrek, kırmızı et, balık, yumurta, ekmek, bamya, fasulye, yulaf, mısır, pirinç de bolca bulunur. Eksikliğinde güçsüzlük, hafıza kaybı, çarpıntı,kansızlık, ciltte kuruluk, görme problemleri, uyuşukluk görülür. B11 vitamini Kırmızı kan hücreleri ve sinir dokularının oluşumunda rol oynar. Hücre bölünmesi için gereklidir. Büyümeyi sağlar Karaciğer, böbrek, kırmızı et, ıspanak, marul, yumurta, ekmekte bulunur. Anne karnındaki bebeğin sinir sisteminin gelişimi için de gereklidir. Eksikliğinde iştahsızlık, kilo kaybı, bulantı, kusma, ishal, baş ağrısı, unutkanlık, çarpıntı oluşur. B12 Protein kullanımı, dna sentezi,ve sinirler için gerekli. Kanda oksijenin taşınmasına yardımcı olur.Enerji üretiminde rol oynar.. Besinlerle veya sigara gibi alışkanlıklarla vücuda giren siyanürü etkisiz hale getirir. Zehirli maddelere karşı çok iyi bir koruyucudur. Karaciğer, böbrek,koyun eti, hindi,somon, ton, uskumru gibi yağlı balıklar, yumurta, peynir,sütte bulunur. Eksikliğinde dilde hassasiyet dişlerde sıcağa ve soğuğa karşı hassasiyet, şişme, kızarma, hayal görme, depresyon, adalelerde kasılmalar, sinir iltihaplarına bağlı olarak el ve ayaklarda uyuşma, karıncalanma, yanma şikayetleri , kabızlık oluşur Kategori:B vitamini Kategori:Vitaminler Kategori:Beslenme Kategori:Sağlık Demansı B vitaminiyle silin! Vücuttaki B vitamini eksikliği kanser riskini de beraberinde getiriyor. Kansere karşı adeta koruyucu meleklerimiz gibi görev yapan vitaminlerin en önemlileri arasında yer alan B vitaminleri, vücutta adeta birer savunma silahı gibi çalışıyorlar. Besinlerdeki yüksek B vitaminlerinin vücudun savunma sistemini güçlendirerek tüm hastalıklardan koruduğunu vurgulayan Beslenme ve diyet uzmanları, B vitaminin vücutta eksilmesiyle kanser riskini de ciddi biçimde beraberinde getirdiğine işaret ediyor. 'Kanseri Beslenerek Yenebilirsiniz'de özellikle B vitaminlerine önemli bir yer ayırılıyor. AKSATMADAN TÜKETİN Yapılan araştırmalarda B kompleksi vitaminlerin fazla alınmalarının kanser oluşumunu önlemediği ancak, yetersizliklerinin kansere yol açabileceğinin bildirildiğini anlatan Gökçen çifti, bu vitaminler hakkında şunları söylüyor: "B vitaminleri vücutta depolanmaz. Günlük alınır, metabolizma ihtiyacı kadarını kullanır, gerisini dışkıyla atar. Günlük beslenmeyle ihtiyaç karşılanamazsa yetersizlik baş gösterir. B vitaminleri içeren besinlerin her gün aksatmadan tüketilmesi şarttır. B2 Vitamini yetersizliğinin epidel dokuda harabiyete neden olduğu, bunun da yemek borusu ve mide kanseri riskini arttırdığı düşünülüyor. B6 Vitamin yetersizliğinin ise meme ve karaciğer kanser riskini artırabildiği rapor ediliyor. B1 Vitamini yetersizliğinde de tümör oluşumunun hız kazandığı biliniyor. B12 Vitamini kemoterapi sırasında alınan bazı ilaçlardan etkilenmekte, dolayısıyla yetersizliği görülmektedir. Yetersizliğinin meme kanserini olumsuz yönde etkilediği üzerinde duruluyor." AKŞAMCILARA DUYURULUR Aşırı alkol tüketimi ve 'akşamcılık'ı tüm B vitaminlerinin düşmanıdır. "Alkol B vitaminlerini adeta yer bitirir, dolayısıyla da yetersizliklerine neden olur. Dikkat edilirse alkolikler biraz kadadan da bunak olurlar.Buna neden olan kaybedilen B vitaminlerini yerine koyabilmek için mutlaka B vitaminlerinden zengin beslenmek gerekir" . Meyveyle tüketin Alkol alımının ve alkolün karaciğere yaptığı tahrip göz önünde tutulup kronik alkoliklerde ' B kompleks vitaminleri ile demir ve çinko yetersizliği' oluştuğu bilinirse, alkolün ne denli zararlı olduğu ortaya çıkar. Yeterli miktarda meyve ve sebze tüketilmesi örneğin limon suyu içinde havuç ve salatalık dilimleri ya da taze soyulmuş meyve gibi ince detaylara dikkat edildiğinde ağız - boğaz boşluğu ve bazı sindirim sistemi kanserleri riskini uzaklaştırırsınız. Özellikle bira içenlerde kalın bağırsak kanseri, rektum kanserinin sık görüldüğü bildirilmektedir. Alkol tüketiminde ise alkolü sigara ile birlikte tüketilince özellikle sigaranın olumsuz etkisi alkolle birleşince daha da artmaktadır. Lütfen bu uyarımızı fazlaca dikkate alın. Sigarayla alkol birlikte alanlar öldürülür. Neden? Çünkü ikisi birlikte çok fazla kanserojen. B1 vitamininden zengin besinler: Bulgur pilavı Yulaf, çavdar, kepek ekmeği Tam buğday ekmeği Bamya Tarhana çorbası Yerfıstığı Dolmalık fıstık B6 vitamininden zengin besinler: Acı pul biber Sivri biber Kereviz yaprakları Ceviz Dereotu Keten tohumu Tahin Tam buğday ekmeği B2 vitamininden zengin besinler: Süt dana karaciğer Süt dana böbrek Tavuk karaciğeri Dereotu Tarhana çorbası Pul biber B12 vitamininden zengin besinler: Sığır eti Balık eti Kuzu böbreği, yüreği, karaciğeri Beyaz peynir Süt Yumurta sarısı Barbunya ve ıspanaklı lazanya MALZEMELER: 2 su bardağı barbunya 1 çorba kaşığı zeytinyağı 1 orta boy ince kıyılmış sarı soğan 4 diş ince kıyılmış sarmısak 4 adet domates 1 çorba kaşığı pekmez 1 çay kaşığı tuz 1 tatlı kaşığı rezene tohumu 1 tatlı kaşığı kuru fesleğen 1 paket lazanya SOSU İÇİN: 1 adet ince kıyılmış sarı soğan 2 diş ince kıyılmış sarmısak 1 demet ayıklanmış yıkanmış ıspanak 1 su bardağı soya filizi HAZIRLANIŞI: Barbunya, zeytinyağı, soğan, sarmısak, domates, tuz, pekmez ve baharatları bir miktar su ilavesiyle hafif sulu kalacak şekilde pişirin Ayrı bir kapta soğan, sarmısak, ıspanak ve soya filizini az miktarda su ilave ederek hafif sulu kalacak şekilde pişirin Fırın kabınızda lazanyalar arasına bir kat barbunyalı malzeme, bir kat ıspanaklı malzeme gelecek şekilde yerleştirin En üste lazanya koymayın, alüminyum folyo ile kabınızı kaplayıp önceden ısıttığınız fırında pişirin Lif ve posanın kansere müthiş etkisi Beslenme yoluyla alınan lif ve posanın, bağırsak - rektum kanser riskini yüzde 31 oranında düşürebildiği rapor edilmekte. Araştırmalara göre düşük posalı diyetlerle beslenenlerde kalın bağırsak kanseri, yüksek posalı diyetle beslenenlerden çok daha sık görülüyor. Lif - posasının kanser riskini önlemedeki etkisi, bağırsaktaki bakteri florasını değiştirerek zehirli maddelerin üremesini önleyerek ortaya çıkıyor. Bir diğer görevini de eğer üremiş zehirli maddeler varsa bunları da dışkı atım hızını artırarak bağırsak hücreleriyle temas sürelerini mümkün olduğu kadar kısaltarak gerçekleştiriyor. Lif ve posanın etkisi özellikle meme kanserinde önem kazanıyor. Kanserli tümörlerin gelişmesinden sonra, östrojen seviyelerinin düşürülmesiyle bu tümörlerin yaklaşık üçte birinde gerileme olduğu bulunmuştur. Meme kanseri riskini azaltmanın en etkili yöntemi, posa - lif alımının yükseltilmesi ve yağ alımının azaltılması şeklinde olabilir. Ancak, günlük alınacak lif - posa sınırsız değil. Günlük alınacak posanın bir miktarı olmalı. Çünkü, posa aynı zamanda bazı vitaminlerin emilimini azaltıyor, kalsiyum, çinko , demir gibi hayati minerallerin de emilimi engelliyor. Günlük diyet posası alımının ortalama 14 - 24 gram civarında olması öneriliyor. İşte en yüksek posa içeren besinlerin 100 gramlarında bulunan lif - posa miktarları... Bazı besinlerdeki lif - posa miktarları Yulaf ekmeği: 1 dilim (2 gram) Mısır ekmeği: 1 dilim (4 gram) Kırmızı ve yeşil mercimek: 1 Kâse Çorba (2 gram) Barbunya: 1 porsiyon (26 gram) Kestane: 7 adet (8 gram) Badem: 1 avuç (4 gram) Ceviz: 1 adet (1 gram) Yerfıstığı: 1 avuç (3 gram) Taze bezelye: 1 porsiyon (7 gram) Yaprak sarma: 8 adet (11 gram) Kabuklu elma, armut: 1 orta boy (7 gram) Kuru kayısı: 2 adet (9 gram) Kuru incir: 2 adet (7 gram) Mantar: 100 gramında (3 gram) Pırasa: 1 porsiyon (5 gram) Havuç: 1 orta boy (3 gram) Taze fasulye: 1 porsiyon (6 gram) Ispanak: 1 porsiyon (5 gram) Bamya: 1 porsiyon (5 gram) Taze Soğan: 2 adet (1 gram) =WP= tablets]] The B vitamins are eight water-soluble vitamins that play important roles in cell metabolism. The B vitamins were once thought to be a single vitamin, referred to as vitamin B (much as people refer to vitamin C or vitamin D). Later research showed that they are chemically distinct vitamins that often coexist in the same foods. In general, supplements containing all eight are referred to as a vitamin B complex. Individual B vitamin supplements are referred to by the specific name of each vitamin (e.g., B1, B2, B3 etc.). List of B vitamins * Vitamin B1 (thiamine) * Vitamin B2 (riboflavin) * Vitamin B3 (niacin or niacinamide, sometimes also known as vitamin PP) * Vitamin B5 (pantothenic acid) * Vitamin B6 (pyridoxine, pyridoxal, or pyridoxamine, or pyridoxine hydrochloride) * Vitamin B7 (biotin) * Vitamin B8 (inositol) * Vitamin B9 (folic acid) * Vitamin B12 (various cobalamins; commonly cyanocobalamin in vitamin supplements) Health benefits The B vitamins may be necessary in order to: * Support and increase the rate of metabolism * Maintain healthy skin and muscle tone * Enhance immune and nervous system function * Promote cell growth and division, including that of the red blood cells that help prevent anemia * Reduce the risk of pancreatic cancer - one of the most lethal forms of cancer - when consumed in food, but not when ingested in vitamin tablet form. All B vitamins are water-soluble, and are dispersed throughout the body. Most of the B vitamins must be replenished regularly, since any excess is excreted in the urine.Vitamins, water soluble at FAQ.org A 2010 study concluded that taking folic acid (B9), Vitamins B6 and B12 may slow brain atrophy in patients with Mild Cognitive Impairment. Such atrophy is one predictor of conversion from MCI to Alzheimer's disease. However, the study was conducted by a former collaborator of Patrick Holford and the result has been criticised by Carl Heneghan, Director of the Centre for Evidence Based Medicine and clinical lecturer at the University of Oxford, for excluding the one third of initial participants who dropped out or were not followed up,and for quoting a "30% reduction in rate of decline" which translates to only a 0.3% absolute change.Carl Heneghan B vitamin deficiency Several named vitamin deficiency diseases may result from the lack of sufficient B-vitamins. Deficiencies of other B vitamins result in symptoms that are not part of a named deficiency disease. B vitamin toxicity Although most B vitamins are eliminated regularly in the urine, taking large doses of certain B vitamins may produce harmful effects. B vitamin sources B vitamins are found in all whole, unprocessed foods. Processed carbohydrates, such as sugar and white flour, tend to have lower B vitamin content than their unprocessed counterparts. B vitamins are particularly concentrated in meat and meat products such as liver, turkey, and tuna.Stipanuk, M.H. (2006). Biochemical, physiological, molecular aspects of human nutrition (2nd ed.). St Louis: Saunders Elsevier p.667 Other good sources for B vitamins are whole grains, potatoes, bananas, lentils, chili peppers, tempeh, beans, nutritional yeast, brewer's yeast, and molasses. Marmite and Vegemite bill themselves as "one of the world's richest known sources of vitamin B". Although the yeast used to make beer results in beer's being a source of B vitamins, their bioavailability ranges from poor to negative given the fact consumption of ethanol is known to inhibit absorption of thiamine (B1), riboflavin (B2), niacin (B3), biotin (B7), and folic acid (B9). In addition, each of the preceding studies further emphasizes that elevated consumption of beer and other ethanol-based drinks results in a net deficit of those B vitamins and the health risks associated with such deficiencies. The B12 vitamin is of note because it is not available from plant products, making B12 deficiency a concern for vegans. Manufacturers of plant-based foods will sometimes report B12 content, leading to confusion about what sources yield B12. The confusion arises because the standard US Pharmacopeia (USP) method for measuring the B12 content does not measure the B12 directly. Instead, it measures a bacterial response to the food. Chemical variants of the B12 vitamin found in plant sources are active for bacteria, but cannot be used by the human body. This same phenomenon can cause significant over-reporting of B12 content in other types of foods as well. Vitamin B may also be delivered by injection to reverse deficiencies.Vitamin B injections mentioned Another popular means of increasing one's vitamin B intake is through the use of dietary supplements purchased at supermarkets, health centers, or natural food stores. B vitamins are also commonly added to energy drinks. Many energy drinks have been marketed with large amounts of B vitamins (5-Hour Energy contains 8333% of the recommended dietary allowance of vitamin B12 and 2000% of the RDA for vitamin B6. Many energy drinks offer "360% of the RDA for vitamin B6, 120% of B12, 140% of niacin (vitamin B3)" ) with claims that this will cause the consumer to "sail through your day without feeling jittery or tense." Nutritionists, such as Case Western University Professor Hope Barkoukis, dismiss these claims: "It's brilliant marketing, but it doesn't have any basis fact." While B vitamins do "help unlock the energy in foods... just about everyone in America already gets all of the B vitamins they could possibly need in their diets... In general, extra B vitamins are just flushed out of the system, although everyone's limit of absorption is different in regards to B complex vitamins, and no-one knows how much is needed on an individual basis of these vitamins…" The elderly and athletes may need to supplement their intake of B12 and other B vitamins due to problems in absorption and increased needs for energy production. Also, Vitamin B9 (folic acid) deficiency in early embryo development has been linked to neural tube defects. Thus, women planning to become pregnant are usually encouraged to increase daily dietary folic acid intake and/or take a supplement.http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/7619926 However, for "most typical consumers of energy supplements or drinks, B vitamins are nothing more than a 'gimmick' when they are making these false claims." Related nutrients Many of the following substances have been referred to as vitamins because they were believed to be vitamins at one time, and they are relevant to vitamin nomenclature in that the numbers that were assigned to them form "gaps" in the series of B-vitamin names. Some of them, though not essential to humans, are essential in the diets of other organisms; others have no known nutritional value. *'Vitamin B4': adenine, a nucleobase, is synthesized by the human body. *'Vitamin B8': adenosine monophosphate, or alternately myo-inositol, is synthesized by the human body. *'Vitamin B9': "vitamin I" of Centanni E. (1935)—also called "Enteral factor"—is a water and alcohol-soluble rice-bran factor that prevents digestive disturbance in pigeons. It governs the anatomical and functional integrity of the intestinal tract. Later found in yeast. Possible candidates for this substance are inositol, niacin (nicotinic acid), and biotin. Carnitine was also claimed to be a candidate but is not soluble in alcohol. *'Vitamin B10': ''para''-aminobenzoic acid (PABA) *'Vitamin B11': pteryl-hepta-glutamic acid—chick growth factor, which is a form of folic acid. Later found to be one of five folates necessary for humans; also known as vitamin S or factor S. L-Carnitine is called vitamin B11 in France. *'Vitamin B13': orotic acid, now known to not be a vitamin. *'Vitamin B14': cell proliferant, anti-anemia, rat growth, and antitumor pterin phosphate named by Earl R. Norris. Isolated from human urine at 0.33ppm (later in blood), but later abandoned by him as further evidence did not confirm this. He also claimed this was not xanthopterin. *'Vitamin B15': pangamic acid *'Vitamin B16': dimethylglycine (DMG) *'Vitamin B17': nitrilosides, amygdalin or Laetrile. These substances are found in a number of seeds, sprouts, beans, tubers, and grains. While toxic in large quantities, proponents claim that it is effective in cancer treatment and prevention despite a lack of accepted scientific evidence. *'Vitamin B18': *'Vitamin B19': *'Vitamin B20': carnitine *'Vitamin B21': *'Vitamin B22': often claimed as an ingredient of Aloe vera extracts but also in many other foods. Claimed by one source to be vitamin B12b-δ. *'Vitamin Bh': biotin *'Vitamin Bm': "mouse factor": also used to designate inositol *'Vitamin Bp': choline Choline is only required for survival of some mutants. Most commonly it is synthesized in vivo de novo american journal of clinical nutrition; J A Stecol; ... pdf May be added as supplement especially when methionine supply is limited. *'Vitamin Bt': L-carnitine *'Vitamin Bv': a type of B6 but not pyridoxine *'Vitamin Bw': a type of biotin but not d-biotin *'Vitamin Bx': ''para''-aminobenzoic acid Note: B16, B17, B18, B19, B20, B21 & B22 do not appear to be animal factors but are claimed by some naturopaths as human therapeutic factors. References ar:فيتامين بي مركب ca:Vitamina B cs:B-komplex cy:Fitamin B de:Vitamin B dv:ވިޓަމިން ބީ et:B-rühma vitamiinid es:Vitaminas del grupo B eo:Vitamino B eu:B taldearen bitaminak fa:ویتامین‌های گروه ب fr:Vitamine B gl:Vitamina B ko:비타민 B 복합체 hi:विटामिन बी समूह hr:B-kompleks id:Vitamin B it:Vitamina B he:ויטמין B lb:Vitamin B lt:Vitaminas B nl:Vitamine B ja:ビタミンB群 no:Vitamin B oc:Vitamina B pl:Witaminy B pt:Complexo B ro:Vitamina B ru:Витамины группы B simple:B vitamin complex sk:Vitamín B sl:Vitamin B sr:Витамин Б sv:B-vitamin tr:B vitamini ug:ۋىتامىنB zh:维生素B Category:B vitamins Category:Vitamins Kategori:B vitaminleri Kategori:B vitaminleri